Schizophrenia
by Forty3 Mudcrabz
Summary: Shikamaru is a boy who has the habit of making friends with inanimate objects, so no one talks to him. But one day at school, a ball rolls to him and it's demanded back by the preppiest girl in school. She promises him that she'll teach him to make real friends if he gives it back. Though she was kidding, he expects his end of the deal. Unfolding their relationship OOC ShikaXIno
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea for a story that I had that randomly hit me. So I decided to just make it into a FF using these characters. This does NOT take place in the ninja world, but present day Japan instead. (I don't want any confusion.) Chapters for this story will probably be longer after this. I'm simply just getting everything together to start it off. So I hope you enjoy this story and if you like it, you might also like another Naruto FanFic of mine called 'Parallel'. Well, again, please enjoy and favorite or follow if you wanna read more and even review your honest opinion if you want.

Schizophrenia

chapter 1

Present Day, Konoha city, the sky darkens as day transitions into dusk.

''Hey.''

''What's your name?''

''Oh I see. Well I'm Shikamaru, pleased to meet you. Come home with me, I think you'll like it there.''

The eyes of onlookers gazed as they looked at the boy. He was around average height for a highschooler and was fairly small. His dark hair was brought into a spiky tail on the back of his head. The boy crouched to the sidewalk and held an empty drink can in one hand and held a grocery bag in the other.

Some people of that town knew of his strange habit and began to ignore it, but those who didn't know or thought that it was only a rumor, watched in surprise.

On the opposite sidewalk, two girls who attended the same school as he whispered quietly.

''Is that Shikamaru? The weirdo that you told me about the other day?''

The other girl glanced at him and covered her mouth, ''Yeah, like I said, he just makes friends with random crap lying around. He doesn't have a single friend at school because he only talks to inanimate objects.''

Shikamaru turned his head when he heard the sound of quiet voices. He looked back down at the can, ''You see? This is why you can't trust people. All they do is talk bad of others and only mean harm. I'll introduce you to more friends of mine once we get back home.''

The girls' eyes were locked on him as he slowly walked away, carrying the empty can with him.

No one seemed to understand why he did those things and no one really tried to talk to him to figure out why. Mostly because they all thought he was so strange, but also, he didn't like talking to people. At least people that he didn't know. He did talk to his parents (occasionally) and he was an only child, so he had no sibling to be social with.

When he was younger, his parents sought help from doctors and psychiatrists. They were told that it was a form of schizophrenia that made him do those things. Though nothing seemed to help his problems. So after continuing his habit even when he reached high school, they began to just live with it and hope that he would just grow out of it.

Shikamaru made his way home and his mother Yoshino greeted him, ''Welcome back Shikamaru. Did you go by the store?''

He made his way in the kitchen and set the bag on the table. ''Yes mom. I got the milk.''

She took it and placed it in the fridge, ''Oh thank you. I didn't realize that we had ran out until you got home from school.''

She grinned, her mid length hair was pulled up and a strand of it fell over her forehead.

He turned to her, ''I made a friend at the store.''

She looked at him quickly and her eyes shined with the intensity of bursting fire. ''You did? Who is it?''

He held up the can, ''I'm still thinking of a name for him.''

The brightness in her eyes was executed and she replied with a silent ''Oh.. I see..''

Shikamaru turned and began towards his room until Yoshino asked him, ''Wait Shikamaru, don't you want dinner?''

''Not hungry.'' He replied as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

Shikaku stepped into the kitchen at that moment with a sigh, ''Hopefully at some point... Or maybe we'll figure out a way to stop it..''

Shikamaru closed the door behind him and set the can on top of a bookshelf, next to a few other miscellaneous items.

There sat a paper wad, a multicolored pen, an analog watch, and a small stuffed animal that was a black cat.

''Alright, meet your new friends. The paper wad is 'Paipai', the pen is 'Inuku', the watch is 'Taimu' and the stuffed animal cat is 'Nyaa nyaa-san''' He said, positioning them all beside each other.

He only set his favorite 'friends' on top of the shelf and talked to them the most.

''I'll just call you 'Cola' since that's what used to be in you. Is that alright? Ok good.'' he continued.

Shikamaru lied down on his bed and rested his arms behind his head. He let out a satisfied sigh, ''I'm so glad that I have you guys and that I don't have to talk to any of those mean people in this world.'' He stood up and switched the light off, ''Well goodnight everyone. I'm gunna go ahead and get some sleep. See you in the morning.''

He put his arms back behind his head and slowly faded into sleep. There was no noise in the dark room except for the almost silent ticking of his watch, Taimu...

**Meanwhile, not too far away in a home residing a student that attended the same school as Shikamaru..**

''Huh? No way! She's stupid if she thinks he's actually gunna do it!'' The girl exclaimed over the phone.

She sat up, her bright blonde hair fell over one side of her face and her long pony tail reached down her back. The room was dimly lit but her lucid blue eyes shined brightly.

''But you never know! He might do it!'' A girl replied at the other end of the phone.

''Sakura, don't even start all this crap. There's no way that Sasuke would go out with some girl he doesn't even know. Besides, why are you so worried anyway? He wouldn't date you either!'' The blonde replied.

There was a slight pause, ''Like you can say anything Ino!'' The other girl replied.

''Hmph, well we can just talk about this tomorrow. Our talk about him always just ends up in an argument anyway! Well seeya tomorrow Sakura. I won't text anymore tonight because I'm gunna go to bed early. I can't believe you told me to call you just because of that crap!'' Ino responded.

''Ok, seeya tomorrow.'' Sakura finished.

Ino closed her phone and lied back with a sigh, ''She is my best friend, but jeez, sometimes she just says the craziest stuff. She thinks she has a chance with Sasuke. Ha! Tomorrow, I hope he's watching us during soccer practice because I'm going to be awesome!''

Her phone vibrated for a few seconds and she opened to observe. ''A text, from Choji?! Jeez... Who gave him my number? I already have too many people to talk to and this weirdo isn't one of them!'' She closed her phone and pulled the covers over her. Drifting into a deep sleep also.

The next day...

Shikamaru seemed happier than usual as he walked into class that next day and everyone noticed. Though it didn't change the fact that no one spoke to him. He still held the can from the day before, his new friend.

He kept it safely in his backpack during class so that it wouldn't get picked up or thrown away and when it became lunch time, he took his usual stroll outside near the field where the boys and girls practiced their sports. His favorite spot was to sit in a quiet location near the outer fence, not too far from the soccer field.

He set the can near him in the grass and leaned back against the fence, ''Ah, don't you enjoy the weather today Cola? It's just the right temperature and the slight breeze is comfortable. And you get a good view of all the mean people from here. Haha, sometimes when they practice, they fall down and get hurt. Serves those mean people right. Especially that blonde one, you have to watch out for her. The only thing she cares about is herself and she's so snobby.''

Over at the soccer field, the girls were doing a practice game by playing against each other and Ino was with them, keeping a keen sight around the walkway outside the field. Then she suddenly spotted Sasuke, walking alongside Naruto. They were best friends and never left each other's sight.

That's when she kicked into high gear and dashed across the field. She was open, so the ball was passed to her. She glanced over at him again. He was walking right by the field and was looking over.

'This is my chance! He might look away, so I'm gunna make the shot!'

She prepared and slowed down to kick the ball into the net. Sakura ran past her, ''No, not from this far you idiot!''

Ino ignored her and after raring her foot back, she launched it towards the goal. Sasuke and Naruto were still looking over as it flew towards the net and Ino knew that she made the amazing shot. She felt proud doing it in front of her crush.

As the ball was just about there, a gust of wind sent it over farther and it hit the side of the goal, sending it high into the air.

She was shaking from her anxiety and her eyes shivered towards Sasuke, who had kept walking as if nothing happened.

She buried her head into her hands, ''I thought I had it!''

Sakura gave her a slap on the head, ''I told you not to do it! And I saw you looking over at him, you were just showing off weren't you?!''

Ino crossed her arms in guilt, she looked away with her pouting lip.

As it hit the ground, it bounced further and as it ceased from rolling, It bumped into a leg, Shikamaru's leg. He opened his eyes and looked down. ''Well look at this, Cola! While I was about to take a nap, this ball came over because he wanted to meet me. I bet he was tired of dealing with those mean people.''

Over at the field, Sakura grinned, ''Now you have to go get it, because of your stupidity! And look where it landed!''

Ino shook in fear, ''I-I-I-It landed next to him? That super weirdo Shikamaru? The one that makes friends with stuff? Oh c'mon, why can't you get it?''

Everyone crossed their arms in irritation and Sakura replied quickly, ''You kicked it out there. So you get to fetch it!''

Ino gulped and sighed as she made her way outside of the field towards Shikamaru.

He looked up and grumbled under his breath, ''Oh look guys, here comes the meanest one.''

When she stopped in front of him, she didn't look directly at him and stuttered, ''C-can you give us our ball back?'' She crossed her arms.

He looked up at her and despised her short gym shorts and white shirt. He also despised her blue eyes and the blonde hair that covered half of her face.

He thought to himself, 'I can do this, even though she is the meanest of all. All I need to do is tell her that he's my friend now. I can't stand talking to people though..'

''You can't. He's my friend now.'' He stated firmly.

She bent over to him and looked right at him. She lost her patience. ''He can't be your friend! And it's an 'it'! Not a 'he'! You can't make friends with inanimate objects!''

He tilted his head in confusion, ''Y-you can't? But I have lots of friends like this.''

She sighed, ''Only real people can be your friends. Not just any object!''

He looked down at the ball, ''O-O-Only real people? But real people are mean.'' He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her for a second more.

She leaned up, ''Not all people are mean you know. You only think they're mean because you don't know them!''

He opened his eyes and thought, ''Well...I really don't know anyone well except for mom and dad. B-But they laugh and make fun of me for making friends that aren't mean.''

She was irritated with his silence, ''Look, if you give me the ball back, I'll.. I-I'll show you how to make friends.'' She felt a deep pain in her stomach from just saying it. She only said it because she thought it would be the only thing that would make him give the ball back. She intended on never actually showing him anything.

She looked over and he held the ball out to her and his eyes were so large, ''Sh-show me? Y-you will?''

His mind was so confused yet he really wanted to know whether there are actually nice people. The only way to find out would be able to make friends with some. So he wanted her to show him.

She grabbed the ball and said ''Thank you.'' before sprinting back to the field.

His arms were still held out and his hands were still cupped from how he held the ball. He just sat there in shock, saying to himself over and over again. ''Show me. Show me. Show me.''

To Be Continued...

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I really hope this is something that you look forward to seeing updated! So if you did enjoy, favorite and follow and I really love receiving reviews! So if it's pretty positively reviewed and somewhat popular I'll make sure to keep updating it. But obviously if it's something that you guys don't like, I won't continue it. So thanks again and have a great day/evening/night/morning or however it fits into as you're reading this! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the support this story has gotten so far! After looking through the reviews I instantly knew that I was gunna have to continue this story that you all seem to be enjoying so far! And I apologize, I would've had this updated sooner but I've been quite busy and also working on my story 'parallel'. So again, thanks for your support, follow or fav. if you like it and even review if you want! So anyways, here's chapter 2 for you, enjoy!

Schizophrenia

chapter 2

That moment was still flashing in his memory and unable to stop, ever since earlier that day at lunch only one thing went through Shikamaru's mind.

''I-I'll show you how to make friends.''

He placed his hand on his head in confusion, ''Why would the meanest girl in my school want to teach me how to make friends? I shouldn't trust her, after all this might be just a big trick.''

''What should I do Cola?'' He turned to his bookshelf, where his favorite friends were in a line. He sat up from his bed to listen.

''Yeah, I know that it might be a trick, I just said that! Oh you're no help. What about you Paipai?''

He stood up to listen to his paper wad and was confused by his answer. ''What do you mean? You think that I should actually trust her? But what has she ever done for me. Then again, what has anyone done for me? That's why we don't need them!''

That's when he lied back down and stared at the ceiling, in deep thought over the situation and deciding what he should do. But there was a slight knock at his door.

He opened it to see both of his parents, they glared at him with a determined expression and Shikaku sighed, ''We need to talk to you about something.''

After entering his room and sitting in front of him, they both just stared at him. He had no clue of what was going on and began to feel fear just from their presence.

Yoshino started, ''Shikamaru, there's something that we have to inform you. I really don't want to have to say this.. But..''

Shikaku interrupted, ''Son, if you do not make friends, then we will throw out all these useless items you call your 'friends.' I'm tired of seeing you do this and one day you will really regret it, this is just to help you. Do you understand?''

Yoshino glanced at him for being so upfront about it. And Shikamaru carried a blank face, being taken completely by surprise and not knowing what to say. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, they began to wonder if he was going to say anything at all.

He looked up at his bookshelf, looking at all of his friends and the thought of losing all of them made his chest hurt and his eyes began to water. He had never actually cried of sadness before but for the first

time, he faced the loss of the only thing that meant anything to him.

Without saying a single word, his parents decided to leave the room and give him time to think. He just gazed at them while they were in there and said nothing. Even after they left the room, he didn't even speak to his friends. His eyes were locked on the wall in front of him from the sudden shock he was feeling.

As he buried his head into his hands and his eyes began to drain tears. But after a few moments of his crying, he realized something that could save him.

'Th-th-that mean blonde girl...Ino...' His head slowly rose, 'She said that she would show me.. How to make friends...'

He stood up and his fists tightened, ''I'll be able to make friends, so that I can also keep you.'' He said as he looked upon his best friends that watched from the bookshelf.

Meanwhile, at Ino's house.

''Is it actually important this time Sakura?'' She demanded, pulling down her hair.

There was a snarl on the other end of the phone, ''It's really important this time Ino! Trust me, you'll want to hear this!''

She sighed, ''Fine..''

''You remember how that girl was gunna ask him out? She got rejected!'' Sakura replied.

Ino laughed, ''Haha I knew it! There's no way someone like him would waste his time with someone like her! Just wait till he notices me, then he'll be all over me!''

Sakura laughed back, ''You're funny! He already noticed that big miss that you had earlier at practice!''

''Oh be quiet! He wasn't even looking anyway..''

''So, how were you actually able to talk to Shikamaru? Usually when people talk to him, he doesn't say anything. But I noticed that you were talking to him quite a bit earlier. Maybe he has a little crush on you! Haha. '' Sakura questioned.

Ino felt disgusted, ''No way! That weirdo tried to make friends with our ball, and I had to convince him to give it back.''

''How?''

''How..What?''

''You know, how did you convince him? Must have been something clever since he normally just gives everyone the silent treatment. But you got through to him somehow.''

Ino felt a pain her chest, she had forgotten what she had promised and the thought of actually doing it made her want to throw up.

''Well.. I might have said something that I shouldn't have, but it'll be fine.'' Ino answered.

''What did you say?''

Ino sighed, ''I kinda told him that I'd show him how to make real friends if he gave it back.''

There was a pause at the other end, ''Sakura, are you still there?''

She suddenly replied, ''How could you say that? I think that you went too far!''

Ino gasped, ''What? No I didn't!''

''You did! Because you know yourself that you aren't actually going to do it. And do you think a person who has no friends is going to believe that? It's obvious that he believed you because he gave the ball back, right? Don't you think that was a little cruel?'' Sakura explained.

Ino stared at the wall with wonder and confusion, she put her head into her hands in irritation. ''I guess I shouldn't have said that. But what do I do?''

''You could either ignore him, or maybe go through with showing him.'' Sakura suggested.

Ino was speechless and her mind was being filled with many different opportunities. She exhaled loudly and replied, ''Like I would actually help that freak!'' and she hung up the phone, lying back on her bed in anger.

''Ugh, why did I have to say that? I wouldn't mind telling him anything but that! I could of just let him have the damn ball! Now he's gunna start following me around or something. I guess I'll just try my best to avoid him tomorrow.''

She took a deep breath and prepared for a good night of sleep, not knowing of what is to happen that next day...

Shikamaru eagerly made his way to school that next morning, intrigued to learn. But not of the normal subjects, he wanted to learn to simply make friends. At first it was the same routine, slide by each class with eagerness to go to lunch so that he could be by himself. But something else was getting him excited, he wanted to find Ino so that he could learn to talk easily to others. Though his motives were purely driven on not wanting to lose his 'friends that sat upon his bookshelf.'

After the bell sounded, he made his way to his normal spot and kept a keen eye for the crazy blonde as he thought.

''Cola, do you see her anywhere?''

He paused for a moment and looked down his can sitting on the ground next to the fence.

''Yes I mean that mean blonde girl. But you're going to have to deal with it! If she doesn't teach me, I will lose you and all of my other friends!'' Shikamaru insisted to the can.

He looked back over the soccer field and sure enough, the girl's team made their way out onto the field. His eyes searched through them, looking for the tall blonde with her hair down and half of her face covered up. At first he had no luck.

Over at the team...

''Sakura, cover me!'' Ino yelled, ducking behind her as they left the sidewalk.

Sakura turned, ''Hey it's your own fault that all of this happened! Do you really think that you can hide from him forever? And besides, how do we even know if he's over there?''

Ino growled, ''He's always over there! And no, it's the stupid wind's fault!''

Sakura growled back, ''Ok, now you're just acting stupid'' She glanced over as they made it to the field, she immediately noticed Shikamaru standing in his normal spot outside the field near the fence. She sighed.

Ino looked over her shoulder and screamed, ''See?! I told you! What am I going to do?''

''You're gunna practice soccer because that's why we're out here! And besides, it's not like he'll-''

Ino was stumbled at Sakura's sudden pause but noticed the same thing that she did. Shikamaru was slowly walking towards the soccer field.

''Cola, I know that it's her. Stay here, I'm going over there so that I can tell that I'm ready to learn.''

He bravely walked his way across the field and was almost to the soccer field.

Sakura gave Ino a good shove and she stumbled out from the other players in the middle of the field and he was almost to her. Everyone else was curious to what was happening and looked over.

Shikamaru had a very serious expression as he approached her, not like the desperate one from the day before. He took a deep breath and prepared to speak. Not only was it painful to speak in general, but in front of the girl's soccer team made it even more difficult.

''C-c-can y-you show me?'' he questioned, looking up at her, trying to maintain eye contact.

She was so frightened and surprised that she could barely look at him. 'Th-that weirdo did take me seriously! Wh-wh-wh-what do I say?'

The other players whispered to each other and Sakura stood in the front eagerly waiting to see her reply. There was a long pause before she said anything.

''I-I.'' She started, but suddenly took off sprinting in the opposite direction between the crowd of players. They all followed her with their eyes and were confused at the entire situation, then they watched as Shikamaru ran in between them as he went after her.

Sakura's jaw was dropped, ''Wh-what the? I didn't expect her to react like that, and I've never seen him act like either.''

Ino kept running until she made it to the courtyard of the school, she stopped by a tree to catch her breath. When she looked over her shoulder, she gasped and kept on running.

'Th-this freak is chasing me! He's going to stalk me unless I talk to him! But I just don't know what to do!' She thought as she rounded the corner.

She noticed a teacher walking along the sidewalk ahead and halted to a stop, she immediately heard Shikamaru's footsteps slowing down behind her as well.

He grabbed his knees and panted, but slowly looked up at her. She had her arms crossed and held and angry look on her face.

''What are you chasing me for? Are you stupid? You could've gotten us in trouble!'' She announced, crossing her arms and looking away.

He leaned up and prepared to speak once again, ''You said. Th-that you'd help me, right?''

She looked at him with large eyes, seeing him being so serious about it made her chest hurt when she thought about turning him down. 'I have a feeling in my gut..If I turn him down, I'll feel so much regret and depression. B-but I don't even care about this freak! The person I have a crush on is- wait just a minute! That's how I could do it! If this guy wants to learn how to make friends, I can just introduce him to Sasuke! Then that will make me also closer to him, giving me a chance to finally go out with him! It's a win/win for both of us!'

She smiled as she replied, ''Fine, I'll teach you, but-''

He clapped his hands together, ''You will? How do I-''

She leaned towards him, ''Hey hey calm down! I said I'll teach you, but.. On one condition.''

His eyes were wide open and he listened closely.

''You have to practice talking to whoever I tell you to, and... when you're around me, don't talk to any freaking inanimate objects!'' She finished.

He had never grinned so much before and his face was even blushing, ''I won't talk to inanimate objects, but what about my friends?''

She slapped herself in the face, ''Those ARE inanimate objects you idiot!''

He frowned, ''Fine...You have a lot of rules.''

''Well, I've got to go to practice now, we'll start tomorrow. Seeya!'' She waved her hand as she ran back towards the field.

Shikamaru was speechless. He looked around him and squeezed his side, wondering if he were still in reality. He slightly held up his hand back to her, even though she was already far away and couldn't see him, he just wanted to do it back.

'I-I've never had anyone say that to me before. She said that she'll show me tomorrow and said 'seeya' as if maybe she wants to see me again. Even though she's still kinda mean, is she becoming my friend? Will this girl become my first friend?'

To Be Continued...

Thank you for reading and or trying out this new story! I hope that you're ready for more, because I plan on updating this at least weekly or a little longer from now on! Though sometimes it might be running late because I'm also working hard on my other Naruto Fanfic. Check that out too if you want.

(NaruXFemSasu). Oh and a little author's note: At least one part of this chapter, it seemed like Ino was being really mean to Shikamaru as she was talking to him, but I meant it as 'slapstick' comedy (like when the characters become silly, crazy and chibi at some parts during animes) so please don't completely hate her! That'll probably happen a lot during this story! So thanks again for reading and peace out! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Schizophrenia

chapter 3

Previously: Our protagonist Shikamaru chased after Ino after he asked her if she would show him how to make friends. When he caught up, she realized that she could use him to get closer to her big crush 'Sasuke'! So she agrees to it and it shall begin this chapter! NOTE: It is a little shorter than usual and I apologize for that. I've had a rough past few weeks and I wanted to just get this out there to you guys and gals!

Shikamaru jumped excitedly from his bed and stretched. He was preparing for the long awaited day ahead of him, where he's taught to finally be able to make real friends.

''Alright guys, you think I can really do this?'' He stuck his ear close to his favorite friends on the top shelf.

''You really think I can? You're so supportive Paipai! And that was kinda rude Taimu. Why wouldn't I be able to do it?'' He replied to them.

He crossed his arms in denial, ''I know that I've never done anything like this before. But I have no choice, if I'm not able to, I'll lose you guys!''

After his conversation with his friends, he hurriedly dressed for school and as he walked out the front door, his parents sat in the kitchen in confusion.

''He was in a hurry, wasn't he?'' Shikaku stated, folding down his newspaper.

''Maybe he took what we said to heart.'' Yoshino answered, sitting at the table in front of her breakfast.

Shikamaru walked his way to school with a smile, an unusual thing. He held up his hand, he wore his friend 'Taimu',the watch, on his wrist.

''I'm gunna prove you wrong, that's why I brought you with me. And you get to meet the blonde girl that's going to show me everything!'' After speaking, he stopped to listen.

''Huh? What's her name?'' He questioned towards the watch's reply.

''Ino.'' He said proudly without realizing it.

He looked down because the watch replied again.

''Well... I guess so.. What does that matter? But there's a reason why I only know her name in my school. I've always known about her because she's always been pretty mean.'' He said, while looking at it on his wrist.

He lifted his hand to his chin in thought at what the watch said after that.

''Well.. No, she's never really said anything mean to me. But she's always acted mean to other people. Besides, she probably spread rumors about me like everyone else. You know what, you should just leave me alone right now Taimu. You're starting to make me regret wanting to learn to make friends.''

He continued to school and awaited lunch time. When he would be able to visit Ino on the field and begin his 'training' as he thought of it.

During the morning, whispers escaped the mouths of students as they glanced at him from across the room.

''Why is he smiling?''

''He's been doing that all day.''

''Why is he so happy?''

''Freak, probably made a new 'friend'...''

Most of the rumors had stopped before that day, and everyone seemed to simply ignore the fact that he did those things and avoid him at all costs. His sudden changes in routine made everyone curious of his actions though.

As the bell sounded, triggering that about half of the day was over, he sprang from his seat and made his way to the field. His normal spot for lunch and where he knew Ino would be at.

The wind scurried by, leaving a scent of blooming flowers and Shikamaru took a deep breath, looking around.

''Well Taimu, the soccer team should be coming out any moment now. When I talk to Ino, you'll see, I'll be making friends in no time, then once my parents learn that I'll be able to keep all you guys.''

He lowered his head at the watch, listening to it's reply.

''What? What do you mean by that? Well... Of course I'll still hang with you guys after I make friends. I just don't understand what you meant by that. Even if I will have human friends, there's still a purpose for you guys.''

His attention shifted to the school as the girl's made their way to the soccer field. All wearing their proper attire.

His eyes squinted, looking for Ino. Then that bright blonde hair came into view, along with the glimmer of her radiant blue eyes.

''Aha! There she is Taimu! This is convenient because you'll get to be with me the whole time! She'll never expect you to be one of my friends! Just act natural! You know, just tick tock or whatever watches do.'' Shikamaru explained, heading over to the field.

Sakura leaned to Ino, ''We haven't been able to talk about it yet, so what happened yesterday when you ran off? Did he catch you? If so, did you answer him?''

Ino raised her hand, ''Slow down! I'll explain. He caught up with me and I definitely answered his question.''

Sakura sighed, ''I knew you'd turn him down.. But he's on his way over here..''

Ino glared angrily back at her, ''What? I never said that I turned him down!''

Sakura turned back to her, ''You didn't? That's unlike you! I bet you were lying too! There's no way that you would teach him how to be social, I mean, you said that yourself.''

Ino's lips approached Sakura's ears, ''I'm going to introduce him to Sasuke, which means that I will also get closer to him and he will finally notice me. I'm going to use Shikamaru so that I can date Sasuke!''

She leaned away from Sakura, smiling from her whispering. Sakura definitely wasn't smiling though.

''Your just awful Ino. I can't believe you'd use a person that has no friends to get yourself closer to a boy that barely knows of your existence. And besides, your little plan doesn't even make sense! How is Sasuke gunna react when a girl that he barely knows comes up to him and says 'Hey, I want you to meet Shikamaru.'?''

Ino's jaw dropped, ''It isn't evil or anything! I'll be helping him, because if Sasuke actually does want to be friends with him then he'll hang out with him and I will look like a great match for Sasuke because he'll think that I'm a good person and all that!''

Sakura was frustrated with her, ''I like how you said that he would 'think' that you're a good person, because even you know that you're not a good person!''

Ino growled at her, ''You'll see Sakura! My plan will work and you're going to be so jealous when I'm dating the cutest guy in our school and you're not!''

She grinned, ''Well I'd like to see that happen, and you can start now since your new friend is approaching us.''

All the other soccer players shivered from the creepy and uneasy aura that Shikamaru gave off. Ino turned around and with a fire burning in her heart that said that she could do it and it didn't matter what Sakura thought, she grinned at him.

He had been confident as he trotted across the field, but when he was standing silently in front of Ino and the entire girl's soccer team, he felt his heart sink and fear began to take over. He knew that everyone's eyes were locked onto him and it made him cringe. The feeling of distrust swept over him, for that was why he didn't like people, he just couldn't bring himself to trust them. Yet he felt a slight trust for Ino that she would actually be able to help him overcome his greatest obstacle and finally make a true friend.

''Well? Ready to start?'' She questioned with an almost evil smirk.

Everyone else was silent and wondered deeply of what she meant and really didn't want to know because it involved the super weird Shikamaru.

Sakura approached her, ''What about soccer practice?''

Ino turned to her, ''Tell the coach when she gets out here that I have important thins to attend to. And that I'll make sure to make up for it tomorrow.''

With that, she walked past Shikamaru with a gesture to follow her and they were off of the field.

Sakura angrily put her hands on her hips, ''She really pisses me off. I just hope that she doesn't take this too far..'' She thought to herself.

As they walked beside her through the grassy field headed towards the sidewalk, he hadn't said a word yet. Because in his mind, he was going crazy.

'I can't believe she said that. It- it just has never happened to me before, she said that she had important things to attend to. Does she really think teaching me is important?'

He almost jumped when she suddenly asked, ''Hey! Why won't you say anything?''

He turned to her frighteningly, ''H-Hi.''

She hissed back at him, ''That's not how you start a conversation! That's just awkward and too simple!''

He was confused, ''I thought everyone started with 'Hi' or 'Hello'!''

''Well not all the time! Sometimes you just have to relax and not be weird or awkward!''

He sighed, ''So.. You're saying not to be myself, because that's all that I hear about me.''

She felt a shock of guilt singe through her, since she had said exactly that about him to other people.

She put on a fake smile, ''You just need to be more casual, how about a 'what's up?' or a 'what's goin' on?'.''

He looked at the ground as they continued, ''I'm sorry, I'm just not good at talking to people.''

She replied quickly, ''Oh c'mon, you've been talking to me fine since yesterday! Just talk to other people like you talk to me and you'll be fine!''

He looked over at her with a sudden realization from what she said. She was right, he had been talking and arguing with her as if she were one of his inanimate friends. But the very difficult question lingered in his mind, 'Why?'.

Suddenly Ino gasped and reached over to tug at his arm. She slightly pulled at him and they made it over to the sidewalk where Sasuke was walking along side Naruto.

Shikamaru felt a strange feeling surge through him, no one had ever touched him before and it felt strange to him when she signaled him to hurry up by pulling him to the sidewalk.

She didn't think about what she but just reacted to do so because of seeing her huge crush near her. She wondered though, 'Why is Sasuke always with Naruto?'

She was still holding Shikamaru's arm and smiled at him when he walked by, ''Hi Sasuke, this is-''

He signaled his hand for a brief second, ''Hey.'' and continued to walk away.

Ino's head dropped, ''He didn't even look at me...'' She still unknowingly held Shikamaru's arm.

He put his hand to his chin, ''I thought you said that 'Hi' is awkward and too simple.''

She turned around to him with an expression of an angry beast, ''Oh shut up Shika-'' She looked down and noticed that she was still clutching him. She quickly let go and her arms folded at her chest.

''That was different though, I didn't only say 'hi', I also introduced you.'' Her lower lip protruded.

''But he wasn't even paying attention to you.'' he replied.

Her face burned with fury, no male had ever talked back to her before and it annoyed her incredibly. Even though he didn't do it purposely.

She quickly calmed down and sighed as she lied back on the small grassy incline beside the sidewalk. He sat beside her and looked down at her as she wore a frown.

''What's your problem?'' She questioned.

''Wh-what?''

''Well you're just sitting there and staring at me.''

''Well...I thought you were going to show me more..'' He replied slowly.

She felt something swim through her that she had never felt before, as she placed her hand on her chest, she became uneasy.

'I feel this deep bad feeling in my chest and go through my gut. Is this what guilt is? Why should I feel guilty for not showing this weirdo how to make friends? I mean it's his own fault for talking to every object he sees!' She thought as her eyes searched for the answer through the bright blue sky.

'Well I suppose I could do something today for him, then maybe this stupid feeling in me will go away. I guess it's kinda obvious whom I should introduce him to first. I will make my way towards Sasuke eventually, he won't even look at me, why would he look at Shikamaru? I'll introduce him to my best friend first. Sakura Haruno.'

To Be Continued...

Again, I apologize greatly for the length of this chapter and the time it took to be written. I've had some things worrying me for the past month or so and I've been dealing with a lot of bullying in school and I try to relieve stress and worry by writing for the awesome FanFiction community, but I just haven't had the willpower and courage to do so though. So I hope you enjoyed this and be ready for more soon! (Hopefully sooner than last time)


End file.
